


Little bird, where is your home? (A Credence/Graves Cinderella AU)

by almostannette



Series: Annette's Gradence AU fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Blow Jobs, Cinderella AU, Cinderella!Credence, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Prince!Percival, Princess!Queenie, Princess!Tina, Rimming, Tina and Queenie are Percival's sisters, fairytale AU, i didn't know i needed jacob and credence to be friends until i wrote it, mentions of physical abuse, sorry i was drunk, that's right no bleached pineapple head anywhere, why is everything i write so damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette
Summary: It's literally just Cinderella, but with Credence/Graves.This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got out of hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment in the ever so popular series "I can't believe I wrote this"!
> 
> This might not follow the traditional Cinderella story you know, because over Christmas I rewatched the Czech/German adaption from 1973 (which you probably won't know if you're not from Central Europe, I guess?) and apparently decided that using it as a base story for a Graves/Credence Fluff AU was a good idea. If you don't know the movie I'm talking about, don't worry, it's basically still Cinderella, all you need to know is that there is no fairy godmother, there are three enchanted hazelnuts and a BAMF!Cinderella instead. Just work with me here, okay?
> 
> I got the title by literally just putting the movie's theme song lyrics in google translate and using a line i liked as a title (sadly, I don't speak czech, so i don't know if the translation is correct)
> 
> English is not my native language and this fic is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes I might have made!
> 
> Also, if you like the fic, please, PLEASE leave a comment and kudos and let me know if you want to read the rest of the fic, I am literally just a heap of insecurities in constant need of validation!!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me on tumblr, I'm @almost-annette.

**Chapter 1**

Each month, the King and his wife and children would visit one of the eleven estates of the old families and have lunch with them. The beloved tradition dated back to the legendary days of the first King Gondolphus. It ensured that the ruler never forgot about the noble families who supported their reign and that no noble family ever felt neglected by the ruler.

Today, the royal family was expected to dine at the Barebone Estate. The Barebones were one of the most influential families of the Kingdom and the late Lord Barebone had been one of King Yvain’s most trusted advisors.

Credence, Lord Barebone’s son, had used to enjoy these occasions, but for the last few years, he’d trained himself to mostly feel indifference whenever the royal family visited Barebone Manor. The last time he’d taken part in one of those lunches, he’d still been a gawky teenager, who’d spent most of his time trying to sneak sidelong glances at Prince Percival.

In the meantime, Credence had grown into a young man, but he no longer had any status that usually came with the Barebone name. After his father’s death, the Estate went into the possession of his stepmother Mary Lou. Originally, she only should have been in command for the few months it would have taken Credence to come of age and assume his position as the new Lord Barebone, but after his father’s funeral, his stepmother had swiftly stripped him of title, status and possessions. To this day, she still ruled over the Barebone Estate with an iron fist.

Credence was treated worse than any of the servants – his clothes were threadbare and mended more times than Credence cared to count. He slept in a former storage room, which was barely big enough to fit his narrow mattress into it.

He sighed. His stepmother was without a doubt delighted that she could play hostess to the royal family and would try to suck up to the King and the Queen as much as she could. The Barebone Estate was the last estate the King and his entourage would visit for a lunch before the year would be concluded by the legendary Winter Ball, hosted at the King’s palace.

Credence could only guess whether the Ball was indeed as lavish and extravagant as it was rumored to be. You had to be of age in order to make your official social debut at the Winter Ball, and Credence’s father had died when Credence had lawfully still been a child, thus he’d never gotten to attend a Winter Ball – a fact about which he was still bitter.

Credence’s stepsister Chastity, on the other hand, had come of age this summer. She took delight in taunting Credence at every opportunity with the fact that she was going to attend the ball this year, while her stepbrother would be stuck at home, doing chores until well into the night.

Credence was currently down in the kitchen; Mary Lou had told him to clean the ovens. It was a repetitive, pointless and dirty work – Credence knew he would be covered with soot at the end of it.

Suddenly, he heard the quiet but nevertheless imposing voice of his stepmother ring through the kitchen. Every employee fell silent as Lady Barebone, daughter in tow, began to inspect the meals prepared for the king and his family, nagging and criticizing every little thing she could find.

The two women looked out of place amongst their employees – Credence’s father had advised him to treat employees like friends. Treating them like dirt was only a sign of one’s own insecurity and high-headedness. Credence agreed with him, but had to acknowledge that his father had also married Mary Lou, so maybe his judgment hadn’t always been the best.

He chuckled softly at that thought, but Mary Lou had heard him. In an instant, she made her way over to him and stared him down.

“What is it, you ungrateful wretch?” she demanded in a shrill voice. “Is it not enough that I feed, that I clothe you, that I give you a bed to sleep in? And yet you still have the insolence to mock me?”

Credence kept his eyes trained down on the floor, doing his best not to listen to her words. It was always the same repetition of accusations and insults. He knew her litany by heart.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Mary Lou yelled and Credence reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. He saw now that Chastity was standing close behind her mother, taking obvious delight in the way Mary Lou scolded her stepbrother.

“I should have sent you packing the day your father died,” Mary Lou hissed.

Credence clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white and he was shaking with anger. “Father left you the entire estate,” he whispered, fighting to keep his voice down. “He…”

“Yes, he did and you’d do well to remember that!” she exclaimed and Credence could tell that she was talking herself into a rage. Don’t listen to her, don’t react to her, she’s not worth it, he kept trying to tell himself. “Get it into your head that your pampered childhood is over! Your father might have let you go riding all the time, taught you how to shoot with the crossbow, but now I’m the mistress and you’re the servant! You must earn your keep now! Finish cleaning the ovens and if you get anything dirty, you will be punished!”

Credence narrowed his eyes, but ultimately gave up. “Yes, Ma’am,” he forced out between clenched teeth.

“Stay out of the way while the King and his family are here. If anyone of them sees you, you’ll pay dearly for it,” she added.

“Mother,” came Chastity’s voice as she placed a hand on Mary Lou’s arm and led her out of the kitchen. “Don’t upset yourself because of ugly, filthy Credence.”

Credence stared at their retreating forms for a moment, choking back his anger, before he returned to his work.

He knew he should be used to it by now, and that he shouldn’t let it get to him anymore. It still hurt.

“Turn that frown upside down,” came a jovial voice from behind him and Credence immediately breathed easier.

“Hey, Jacob,” he greeted the other man and turned around to look at him.

Jacob Kowalski was a few years older than Credence and he was the bailiff’s son. Not that either Mr. Kowalski Senior nor his son had an awful lot to say under Mary Lou’s reign nowadays, but Jacob’s father had been Lord Barebone’s most trusted employee. Credence had long thought of Jacob as the big brother he’d never had.

“The Lady will be up in the Dining Hall for a few hours, at least,” Jacob commented. “Not even the King can stand her, I swear. Have you noticed how his visits become shorter and shorter each year?”

“That might also be because he’s getting old,” he answered quietly, and then smiled. “But you’re right, Mary Lou is probably also a factor.”

Jacob cocked his head in the direction of the fest the cooks had prepared for the King’s visit. “I’ll see if I can’t save us some pastries. We’ll share them later.”

“You’re the best, Jacob,” Credence laughed, but Jacob was furrowing his brows.

“What did she say earlier? You’re not allowed upstairs while the King is here?” he asked, in a much more serious tone than before.

Credence shook his head. “I don’t mind, though. I know what’ll happen upstairs. The King and the Queen will try to ignore Mary Lou as best as they can, the Princesses will argue with each other and Prince Percival…well, he’ll be Prince Percival.”

“What, you’re not curious to see your future husband again?” Jacob teased and Credence lightly swatted at his arm.

“That stopped being funny years ago,” Credence complained.

“Not to me, no.”

Jacob alluded to an incident that happened during their childhood. Credence had been six years old, and he’d always found the meetings with the royal family relatively dull. This year, though, the Princesses Porpentina and Queenie had accompanied their parents for the first time. Prince Percival had indulged them and played with his little sisters and with Credence for the entirety of the visit. Eventually, Jacob had joined in, too.

Once the royal family had returned to the palace, Credence had proudly proclaimed to Jacob that he was one day going to marry Prince Percival. Jacob had teased him for this ever since.

Credence would never admit to Jacob that he really liked the Prince and had been harboring a huge crush on the older man since his teenage years. Naturally, no part of his fantasies was ever going to come true, Credence would already be lucky if he caught a glimpse of the Prince’s coattails today…

No, he wouldn’t sit here in the kitchen and bemoan his fate during the entire length of the visit. He’d make the most of the time Mary Lou was preoccupied upstairs, but that meant he had to finish cleaning the oven first.

*** *** ***

He finished his chores as quickly as he could and told Jacob he’d be back later and that the other man should have the pastries ready by then.

Credence snuck out to the stables and went over to a beautiful black gelding. Caradoc had been his father’s horse, and he’d given him to Credence before his death. Technically, Credence was not allowed to leave the immediate vicinity of Barebone Manor, and Mary Lou would probably have his head if she knew how often he ignored her directive and snuck away.

Credence ran a hand over Caradoc’s flank and reached into his pocket to pull out an apple.

“Here, I’ve nicked something for you,” Credence chuckled and gave the fruit to the horse, which quickly devoured it. “My, you’re greedy, aren’t you?”

He carefully led Caradoc out of the stable to their little hiding place. It was a ramshackle hut on the edge of the property which almost nobody paid any attention to. Credence was reasonably sure his stepmother and stepsister had no idea the hut even existed – all the better for him.

Credence kept a saddle and bridle for Caradoc in the hut, as well as a few pieces of memorabilia that he had managed to save from his stepmother’s prying eyes. His most precious possessions were his mother’s wedding ring and a silken handkerchief that had once belonged to his father and had his initials embroidered into the fabric.

He pulled out a rag and cleaned his face, neck and hands from the worst of the soot and dirt, but he knew it was hopeless if he didn’t take a proper bath. Credence put on a pair of knitted gloves and a shabby coat to protect him against the cold. He didn’t have a hat, but he tried to smooth his hair over his ears as best as he could.

After that, he saddled and bridled Caradoc, climbed onto his back and they sped off into the direction of the forest.

*** *** ***

At the same time, Lady Barebone was slightly put out that only the King and the Queen were going to be her guests this year.

“Did the prince and the princesses not come along this year? I do hope they are not feeling ill?” Mary Lou inquired in an insincere voice.

The King and the Queen exchanged a long-suffering look.

“Oh yes, they came along,” the Queen answered. “Only they got distracted by the beauties of nature and couldn’t make it to your estate. We are very sorry for their impertinence, Lady Barebone.”

*** *** ***

Credence was sure that Caradoc enjoyed their little trip as much as he himself did. Unfortunately, all too often Credence couldn’t sneak away long enough for them to go riding – on most days, he could only manage a few minutes away from his chores before either Mary Lou or Chastity would notice.

After a while, Credence let Caradoc slow down into a walk to let him recover and patted the horse’s neck. Credence took in the winter forest around him, ground and trees covered in not quite three inches of snow. Credence and Caradoc made their way through the forest in this manner for about ten minutes, when Credence suddenly heard the voices of other people coming from up ahead.

As he got closer, he could distinguish three different people, two women and a man. Credence slowly let Caradoc get even closer to them, while still remaining hidden in the shadows of the trees.

“…probably hasn’t returned this year either,” the man’s voice was saying.

“Who’d blame him?” one of the women answered, while the other woman quickly shushed them.

Credence furtively moved a branch of a tree in front of him out of the way, until he could see the group of three. His breath caught in his throat – he realized he’d stumbled upon the Prince and the Princesses.

Unsurprisingly, they were dressed in the finest winter clothes money could buy, far from the threadbare rags Credence was wearing. Just as he was contemplating why the royal highnesses weren’t at the Barebone Estate, Credence realized what the Princess Porpentina was up to. She was readying her crossbow and, following her line of sight, Credence saw that she planned to shoot a doe that was making its way through the snow.

While Credence was a natural with the crossbow himself, he wouldn’t shoot an animal outside of a regular hunt and he doubted Princess Porpentina needed to shoot the doe in order to put food on the table.

Quickly scanning through his limited options, Credence dismounted, scooped snow up from the ground and formed it into a ball, snuck into a position that gave him clear aim and threw the snowball at the Princess’s head.

It was a direct hit, and while the Princess looked towards her laughing siblings, Credence let out loud shout, which sent the deer scurrying off into the depths of the forest. At the same time, it also alerted Porpentina and her siblings to Credence’s presence, and they took off in pursuit of him.

Credence gulped and quickly returned to Caradoc. Once his three pursuers saw that he had a horse, they scrambled to get back to their own mounts.

Credence maneuvered Caradoc through the forest, trying to evade the royal highnesses as best as he could, but they were three and he was only one, and after only five minutes, they had surrounded him.

“Dismount,” Princess Porpentina ordered him. “Lay down your weapons.”

His eyes widened, but he obeyed. It should have only been a joke, a harmless prank to save the doe’s life. Never had he dreamed that he’d get in any serious trouble for it, but apparently Princess Porpentina’s temper had gotten worse in the five years since Credence had last interacted with her.

He stood beside Caradoc and held up his hands for a moment. “I don’t have any weapons. I apologize for my behavior, my Lady,” he said and then grabbed Caradoc’s reins. The gelding had been getting nervous and Credence ran his other hand along the horse’s flank, trying to calm him down, all while he kept an eye on the royals.

The princesses had cut their hair and wore it short, according to the latest fashion. While Princess Porpentina’s haircut looked more practical than stylish, obvious effort had been put into Princess Queenie’s bouncy blond curls. Chastity wanted to style her hair this way, but Mary Lou forbade it – there had been quite a few shouting matches between his stepmother and her daughter in the last few months, Credence recalled.

Credence’s eyes quickly darted over to Prince Percival and his treacherous brain made the unnecessary observation that the Prince aged like fine wine. Before he could dwell any longer on the Prince’s good looks, Princess Porpentina spoke once more.

“First of all, it’s ‘your Royal Highness’, not ‘my Lady’. You may not be aware of it, but I am Princess Porpentina, and these are my siblings, Prince Percival and Princess Queenie. Come closer, boy, so we can see you,” she said, voice deceptively calm.

Credence complied and took a few hesitant steps forward, not quite comprehending how he could feel scared of a girl whose pigtails he’d yanked as a child.

“Teenie, you’re frightening him,” Princess Queenie scolded her sister gently, but Princess Porpentina just shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Credence.

Credence kept his eyes trained on the ground, less a gesture of respect than of avoidance. What if they recognized him as the son who’d fallen from grace, now less than a servant at the Estate he’d once thought he’d inherit?

“What’s your problem, Tina?” Prince Percival asked. “You made us chase after a boy who just wanted to play a prank on us? He probably didn’t know even know who we were!”

Porpentina huffed indignantly. “He attacked me! For all we know, he could have been an assassin! How should I have known that it was only an unwashed boy dressed in rags?”

Percival rolled his eyes. “And this fearsome assassin’s weapon of choice just happened to be a snowball,” he teased and Queenie giggled. “Don’t mind my sister,” he added, addressing Credence directly. “Something’s got her knickers in a twist.”

“Percy!” Porpentina exclaimed exasperatedly, and Credence was once again reminded of the temperamental, easily riled up girl he remembered from his childhood. Some things never seemed to change. “Our parents are going to try and marry us off come the next Winter Ball, I think I have a right to be furious!”

“Are you a servant? Who do you work for?” Queenie asked, her blue eyes wide and curious.

“I…I work for Mary Lou…I mean, the Lady Barebone. At the Barebone Estate. Your Royal Highness,” Credence stammered his way through an answer. He wasn’t even a typical employee. His stepmother had stripped him of title, status and pride and turned him into a servant who had to be grateful if he got paid in table scraps.

“Shouldn’t you be helping with the feast, then?” Queenie inquired further.

Suddenly emboldened, Credence lifted his head and met the Princess’s gaze. “Shouldn’t you be attending said feast, your Royal Highness?” he asked.

Percival let out a loud laugh. “Oh, he’s got backbone, I like that!” He turned to face Credence once more. “Say, boy, are there any news on Lord Barebone’s son? When will he return?”

Credence furrowed his brow. “Return? From what?” he asked quietly, but nobody heard him as Porpentina and Queenie broke out in laughter and Percival started to argue with them.

Seizing his chance, Credence got onto Caradoc’s back once more and galloped away. With relief, he acknowledged that the royals weren’t following him, and he returned to the Estate as fast as he could.

*** *** ***

What Credence didn’t hear was the exchange that followed his swift departure.

Percival wanted to chase after the waifish boy at first and ask him more questions, but was held back by Queenie, who pointed out that they’d already scared the young servant enough.

“You know we get the same answers from Lady Barebone each year,” Percival grumbled. “’Grand Tour’, ‘burns through his allowance’, ‘debaucheries’. It just doesn’t sound like Credence...”

“We last saw him when he was seventeen,” Tina reminded him. “People change.”

“He was taking care of his sick father at the time and it was obviously taking a toll on him. Lord Barebone died soon after that, I can imagine Credence wanted to get away from it all,” Queenie pointed out.

“Still, a Grand Tour that lasts five years? Even ours only lasted two years each,” Percival insisted.

Tina chuckled. “Why are you so adamant on getting information about the Barebone heir? Want to be quicker than father and get hitched before he can marry you off to the highest bidder?”

“Don’t remind me of the Ball,” Percival groaned and found that for the first time in his life, he was not looking forward to the Winter Ball.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the enchanted hazelnuts I mentioned in Chapter 1 come into play - in my source material, they provide Cinderella with disguises, so she can meet the Prince and not be discovered, I chose that route as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the chapter and leave me a comment! Getting feedback from you means so much to me! <3

**Chapter 2**

Credence’s luck had run out as soon as he’d brought Caradoc back to the stable. The King’s visit had been cut short, both because the King had not been feeling well and because neither the Prince nor the Princesses had accompanied their parents.

Mary Lou had already been waiting for him, like a hawk waiting to descend upon its prey. Suffice it to say, sharing pastries with Jacob had been canceled that evening.

As a punishment for sneaking away, his stepmother doubled Credence’s already high workload for the week and told him he’d go without food if he didn’t manage to complete all of his tasks.

Credence knew if that happened, either Jacob or another one of the employees would sneak him food, but he decided it would be prudent if he tried to not anger Mary Lou in the foreseeable future. She’d even threatened him with a lashing should he try and go horseback-riding again.

Even as he worked himself to the bone, Credence couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with the royal siblings in the forest. The Prince had asked after Credence, although Credence had had no idea how to answer his question, short of yelling “It’s me, I’m right here!”

No, he couldn’t exactly have done that. What had Princess Porpentina called him? An unwashed boy dressed in rags.

Credence knew he’d been filthy with ash that day, it was inevitable when he was cleaning the ovens, and he hadn’t had time to take a proper bath before sneaking out. As for his clothes, he tried to keep them mended as best as he could, but he was aware that they were raggedy and hung ill-fittingly on his frame. He had no right to be angry with Percival because he hadn’t recognized Credence.

After all, they’d only ever exchanged one kiss and that had been five years ago. The royal family had visited the Barebone Estate, but contrary to this year, the King’s children had come along. Credence had been a bundle of nerves, because his father had been too sick to take part in the meeting . Credence had divided his time between checking on his father and trying to host the King’s visit. Mary Lou had only sneered at him when he asked her for help.

After a few hours, Credence had stepped out into the hallway and tried to calm his mind that was threatening to run into overdrive. Percival had followed him outside and asked whether he was alright. Credence’s stressed-out brain had decided to throw all caution in the wind. On the spur of the moment, he wrapped his arms around the Prince, pulled him close and tried to kiss him senseless. To his immense delight, Percival had gone along with it for a few moments, before he’d gently pushed Credence back.

“I didn’t expect _that_ ,” Percival said, slightly out of breath.

Credence was so overwhelmed at this point that he only managed to produce a small noise of protest.

Percival cleared his throat. “Obviously, you’re a bit young for me. Or I’m a bit too old for you, as the case may be,” he continued, clearly unhappy about these facts.

Meanwhile, Credence had regained his composure.

“No, you’re not and I’m not a child, so stop treating me like one,” Credence insisted. He resisted to add ‘I’m taller than you’, as this remark would have likely undermined his endeavor to convince Percival that he was an adult.

Percival shushed him. “Credence, you know what I mean. You’re not of age yet.”

Credence tilted his head. “So is this a rejection?” he asked in a small voice.

“Well…,” Percival trailed off and shook his head. “You’ll come of age next year, won’t you?”

After Credence nodded, the Prince continued: “This means you’ll get to attend the Winter Ball for the first time. If you still want me by then…,” he trailed off and cupped Credence’s cheek with one hand.

“Not a rejection, then,” Credence breathed and leaned into the touch.

“Think of it as a promise,” Percival said softly and pulled his hand away. “I’m sure you’ll need someone to show you around at the ball, help you navigate the tedious conversations and the crowded dancefloor.”

Credence giggled. “You’re so altruistic.”

“No, not at all,” Percival corrected him. “I’d get to dance with the prettiest boy at the ball, after all.”

Credence blushed at the compliment.

“We should get back before people are starting to wonder where we are,” Percival pointed out.

Credence nodded and was sure he’d suffer a mild mental breakdown later on, because he’d _kissed Prince Percival_. The Winter Ball the Prince was alluding to would be taking place in over a year, but Credence was sure he’d start counting the days right away.

“I’ll go back in first, you follow me a few minutes later, okay?” Percival suggested. Credence agreed, and before he left, Percival gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Couldn’t resist, love,” he mumbled and started to make his way back into the dining hall.

Naturally, Credence hadn’t gone to any Winter Ball, ever. Shortly after the day he kissed Prince Percival, Credence’s father had died and Mary Lou had assumed control over the Barebone Estate. She’d disowned Credence almost immediately after Lord Barebone’s funeral and forced him to work as a servant at his own ancestral home, for board and lodgings, which brought him back to his present situation.

He was currently scrubbing the floor in the ballroom of Barebone Manor. “When you’re done, I want to be able to see my reflection on the floor, that’s how clean it should be!” Mary Lou had commanded. He’d been working on this task for the better part of the morning already, when he was interrupted by Jacob.

“The Lady is in a mood again, I see,” he commented and gestured at Credence’s work.

Credence barked out a bitter laugh. “You could say that.”

“I have to drive into the city, order jewelry and dresses for the Lady and her daughter. ‘And make sure you don’t forget anything, Jacob, it’s Chastity’s first Winter Ball!’,” he did an impression of Mary Lou’s snobby voice and Credence actually laughed this time.

“And what shall I get for the Lord Barebone?” Jacob asked and did a mock bow before Credence, who quickly lost his good mood again.

“Don’t call me that…,” he said quietly.

“Sorry,” Jacob said. “But you’d be Lord Barebone, if everything had gone according to…”

“If wishes were horses, beggars would ride,” Credence threw in. “And you know you can’t buy anything for me. She checks the budget down to the last Knut.”

“But if I could, what would you want?” Jacob insisted.

Credence rolled his eyes. “The first thing that catches your eye, then, but only if it’s free,” he conceded and waved Jacob off. When he saw how much of the ballroom floor he still had to clean, he muffled a curse and went back to work.

*** *** ***

King Yvain and Queen Laudine, together with their three children, were going over the guest list for the Winter Ball.

“Children,” Yvain began. “I feel the weight of my age more each day. Soon there will come the day when I cannot rule the country any longer and Percival, as the eldest, will rule in my place. Porpentina, Queenie, I expect you to support your brother in every possible way and help him rule our kingdom.”

The siblings nodded, they knew the protocol and the duties expected from each of them.

“Additionally,” Laudine picked up. “We would like to see each of you married soon. You have reached the perfect age for marriage, or may have even slightly exceeded it…,” she trailed off and glanced at Percival, who rolled his eyes.

The King cleared his throat. “It comes down to this: You shall each choose a spouse of your liking at the Winter Ball, or your mother and I will arrange marriages according to the kingdom’s best interests.”

At the sound of protests that started to erupt from their children, Laudine shushed them.

“We believe we have been very lenient up to now and have given you enough time to find spouses on your own, which is an unusual practice in royal circles, as you surely know,” she explained. “You may know that I was told I’d have to marry Prince Yvain when I was twenty, and it all turned out for the best.”

Yvain regarded his wife of forty years with a fond expression, and she placed her hand on his.

Princess Porpentina stamped down her foot. “We’re not cattle you can sell off to whomever…”

“Tina,” the King raised his voice, and his daughter instantly fell silent again. “Abernathy, please read the guest list to us.”

Abernathy, one of King Yvain’s servants, stepped closer and began to read a list of names out loud from a parchment he held in his hands.

“Your Majesty, the following guests have confirmed their attendance. The Lady Picquery, Count Fontaine plus wife and three daughters, Baron Lestrange plus wife and daughter, Lord Malfoy plus two sons, Lady Barebone plus daughter…,” he droned on and on.

“Of course he hasn’t returned,” Percival muttered dejectedly.

Queenie elbowed him sharply in the ribs. “You’re a bit obsessed, aren’t you?”

“We shouldn’t have let that servant get away,” Percival whispered. “You know employees talk amongst each other – he might have known gossip Lady Barebone chooses to not share with other nobles.”

Queenie nodded. “Come to think of it, the boy looked a bit like Credence, didn’t he?”

Percival shrugged. “Under all the soot, maybe,” he chuckled. “The servant boy might be a bastard son of the late Lord Barebone, for all we know. The man was a widower for a long time before he took his second wife, after all.”

In the meantime, Abernathy had finished, and the siblings were dismissed, with only a reminder to brush up on their dancing skills before the night of the Ball.

The three siblings went for a walk, in order to blow off some steam.

“Can you imagine?!” Tina exclaimed. “Marry us of ‘according to the kingdom’s best interest’. With my luck, I’d probably end up engaged to one of Lord Malfoy’s sons. Or worse, Lord Malfoy himself.” Tina shuddered at the thought.

“I don’t want to marry any of those nobles that’ll be at the Ball,” Queenie mumbled. “Percy, who do you think they’ve got selected for you?”

Percival shrugged. “Seraphina, probably. They’re still bitter over the fact that we didn’t get married when we were in our twenties. ‘Such an advantageous alliance, son, and you’ve thrown it all away!’ Never mind that the break-up was a mutual decision and that Seraphina and I are still friends.”

He frowned as he looked over at his other sister. “Tina, did you really bring your crossbow with you?”

Tina shrugged. “I was hoping to get a bit of target practice in. The Hunt is in just over a week.”

“Ugh,” Queenie shuddered. “I might play sick that day. You’ll cover for me, right?”

“Be grateful that you _can_ play sick,” Percival laughed. “I _have_ to attend, because I have to do the award ceremony, even though everyone knows that Tina will win, regardless of whether she gets in extra target practice or not. I could just hand over the prize to you right after we select it from the treasury and it wouldn’t make a difference.”

The Hunt customarily took place shortly before the Winter Ball – it was another symbolic tradition, and dated back hundreds of years ago, when the palace employees would actually still go hunting in order to provide the food for the Winter Ball. Over the centuries, it had morphed into a shooting competition to determine the best marksman or -woman in the kingdom. A precious jewel from the royal treasure was the prize for the first place, and ever since Princess Porpentina had come of age eight years ago and was thusly allowed to join the competition, the jewel had found its way into her private collection.

The siblings went on, chatting about this and that, until they reached the side of a road, and determined that they’d have to turn back soon, in order to make it back to the palace in time before it went dark.

“They’re probably already worrying about us,” Queenie said, but Tina just rolled her eyes.

“Our worst fears have just been confirmed, what with arranged marriages and all that – I say it’s perfectly fine if we act up a little,” she replied.

“As the responsible older brother, I feel it is my duty to remind you to be proper princesses and noblewomen…,” Percival started, but Tina slapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Do shut up, _older_ brother. Shouldn’t you have your midlife crisis soon?” Tina teased him.

“Teenie, leave him be,” Queenie scolded her. “You know he’s sensitive about his age.”

“You know I’m just joking, right?”

“Of course,” Percival replied. “And Tina, if you want target practice, there’s an old bird’s nest in a tree over there. Do you think you can hit it?”

Tina followed his line of sight and huffed. “Please. I could do that blindfolded.”

She readied her crossbow and took aim, but just then they heard the sounds of a carriage pulling up on the road. It was pulled by two horses and a young man was driving it.

Tina put a finger to her lips and winked at her siblings. She shot the nest out of the tree in the exact moment the carriage was passing under it and the nest fell directly into the driver’s lap, making him flinch in shock.

Tina laughed, Percival sighed in exasperation at his sister’s antics and Queenie pouted.

“Why’d you do that, Teenie? He looked so nice,” she mumbled.

*** *** ***

Jacob had been drowsy – shopping was exhausting, and shopping for the Lady and her daughter was doubly so. He had lost count over how many shops he’d frequented, trying to find exactly what the mistress required. Frankly, he just hoped that what he bought was satisfactory for the old hag.

His eyes were starting to close on their own, when suddenly something fell on his lap and made him twitch in surprise. He looked down to see an old bird’s nest, and as he picked it up to examine it, a twig with three hazelnuts fell out of it into his hand.

Jacob threw the nest away, but kept the hazelnuts. Credence had told him to bring him the first thing that caught Jacob’s eye. Well, the twig had fallen right into Jacob’s lap and he hadn’t paid for it, except maybe with a bit of a scare. Yes, he’d bring Credence the twig, if only to humor him.

*** *** ***

Credence had finished cleaning the ballroom floor before his stepmother had expected it, and now she had ordered him to clean the windows in the same room. He was sure that this was pure spite, as he remembered cleaning those exact same windows only days before.

He was interrupted in his work by the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned around, fully expecting Mary Lou to come up with another pointless task for him to fulfill before he was allowed to have dinner and rest.

“The hag’s gone to bed, she’s not feeling well, so you can stop,” Jacob pointed out. “She’ll never know.”

Credence grinned, but sobered up quickly. “There’s still Chastity.”

Jacob held up a hand. “I know from Ruby that the Miss Chastity is grounded in her room. She tried to cut her hair herself, even though the Lady forbade it, and now they’ll have to go to a hairdresser before the Winter Ball, to save what can be saved,” he revealed with obvious gusto.

Credence raised his eyebrows. “So that was why Mary Lou was in such a bad mood.”

Jacob nodded and gave Credence a paper bag, which contained an orange pastry. “From the kitchens. Cecily told me you need to get some meat on your bones.”

“Tell Cecily she’s an angel and Sam doesn’t deserve her,” Credence replied, took a bite of the pastry and had to keep himself from moaning at the heavenly taste.

“It’s my grandmother’s recipe,” Jacob commented and started to pat all his pockets, obviously in search of something. “Ah, and you said I should get you the first thing that catches my eye.”

Credence shook his head. “I told you, you mustn’t buy anything, she’ll notice!”

“I didn’t buy anything,” Jacob calmed him. “They just fell into my lap,” he explained and handed him a twig with three hazelnuts attached to it. “Think of it as a symbolic gift.”

“Great,” Credence replied and took the twig. “It’d be an amazing gift, if I were a squirrel.”

Jacob laughed. “If you don’t like it, you can throw it away, I won’t be offended.”

Credence just shook his head and smiled.

(The twig with the hazelnuts made its way to Credence’s hiding place at the edge of the property later on, among all his other little treasures.)

*** *** ***

Credence had stopped listening to Mary Lou and Chastity’s chatter hours ago. They very predictably repeated themselves along the lines of ‘It’s Chastity’s first Winter Ball, everything needs to be absolutely perfect!’.

Apparently, whatever Jacob had bought for them during his trip to the city was not Lady Barebone’s idea of perfect, and so her daughter and she were going to drive to the city themselves today.

The ball was in just about a week, and stress levels among the mistress of Barebone Manor – and by extension, her employees – had been steadily rising ever since the King’s visit to the Estate. By now, Chastity had been to the hairdresser and had gotten her haircut. Her hair now looked like a cheap copy of Princess Queenie’s hairstyle, but Credence had enough common sense not to tell her that.

As soon as his stepmother and stepsister had driven away and were out of sight, Credence made his way out to the stable. Jacob had asked him whether he thought it was a good idea to go riding again so soon after Mary Lou had caught him sneaking away, but Credence had stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t know when I’ll get a chance to do so again,” he’d replied. “Caradoc misses me and I won’t be long, I promise.”                                

He led Caradoc to their little hut and originally planned to saddle and bridle him right away, but a wave of nostalgia hit him and he decided to take a look at his collection of trinkets and treasures again.

Today, he wasn’t filthy with soot and cinders, so if the royal siblings decided to cross his way again, he’d at least look presentable. He bit back a laugh. Fat chance.

Credence, having gone through all his familiar souvenirs, eventually examined the twig with the hazelnuts and shook his head. As kind as Jacob was, sometimes the man was exasperating.

In that moment, one of the three hazelnuts broke away from the twig and fell to the floor – for some reason Credence couldn’t quite explain, he felt as if he had disrespected Jacob’s present and he bent down to pick the nut up.

There was a crack in its surface and something was peeking out. Credence narrowed his eyes and studied it more closely. It almost looked like the tip of a feather, but surely that couldn’t be…he frowned, put the twig with the remaining two hazelnuts back to where his other trinkets were and turned his gaze back to the cracked nut. He tried to pull the feather out of the nut – the more he pulled, the wider the crack in the nut became and eventually, the nut burst open.

Credence flinched back in shock, and looked down at his arms. Where he’d been holding the nut only moments before, he was now cradling a set of luxurious garments – at first glance he could make out soft leather gloves and a fur lined winter coat, as well as a crossbow and a quiver full of arrows. He examined the clothes a bit more and concluded that it was a full hunting outfit. Why would…?

Of course!

He could have slapped himself. The Winter Ball just about a week away, which meant the Hunt had to be taking place today!

Credence eyed the outfit in his arms, bit his lip and allowed himself a slow grin. If he was lucky and managed make it to the competition in time, he could use the outfit as a disguise and watch the Hunt from the audience. Maybe he could even take part?

He quickly changed out of his work clothes into the enchanted outfit and was pleased to find that it fit like it had been specifically tailored to his form. Credence saddled and bridled and impatient Caradoc and then set out in the direction of the royal palace, as the Hunt took place on the palace grounds.

*** *** ***

Queenie was indeed playing sick, as she’d announced she would, and Percival was organizing and hosting the Hunt in collaboration with Abernathy.

Tina had happily avoided any responsibilities by pointing out that she was a competitor and thus, it would be unfair if she had anything to do with the set-up of the challenges.

In response to this, Percival had simply pinched the bridge of his nose and had taken her to the Royal Treasury.

“You can at least select the prize this year, as it will end up in your pocket, anyway,” he’d told her and had waited a good ten minutes before Tina presented him with a ring.

“A bit tacky, don’t you think?” he said and held the ring close to his eyes. It was huge and embellished with sapphires and emeralds, as far as Percival could tell. “It’s not even your size.”

“I prefer to think of it as a statement piece,” she replied, plucked the ring from his grasp and slid it onto her finger – he’d been right, it was too large for her. “I’ll get the Royal Jeweler to alter it for me, don’t worry.”

“If you really want it, alright,” he sighed and held out his hand. She returned the ring to him and then promptly disappeared with the explanation that she needed to get ready for the competition.

Percival loved his sister, but he had long suspected her of feeling a bit lost in the world. He was older than her by ten years and hadn’t been particularly close to either of his sisters when they were growing up. Only now, that all three siblings were adults, their relationship had grown more close-knit. Percival was the eldest child and the heir and Queenie, the only one to inherit Laudine’s blond hair and blue eyes, was the baby of the family. Tina had somehow been lost in the middle, which maybe explained her tendency to act up, her bold as brass attitude and her desire to prove herself.

Percival pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and met with Abernathy for final discussions before he had to give the opening speech for the Hunt.

“Everything going according to plan?” he asked the shorter man.

“Yes, my prince, we had a bit of stress just now with a marksman who joined the competition in the last minute, but other than that, everything is going according to plan. Forgive me, your Royal Highness, but shouldn’t you be wearing your glasses?”

Percival shook his head. “I won’t be among the judges this year, I only have to do the opening speech and the award ceremony and I don’t need good eyesight for that. Problems with a competitor, you said?”

“Oh, everything has been resolved,” Abernathy was quick to assure him. “He didn’t want to state his name, and while it is not strictly necessary, it would prevent us from giving him any sort of official document, in case he should win…well, considering that your sister is among the competitors, I don’t think this will be a problem.”

Percival chuckled and moved up on the prepared podium to give his opening speech. It was mostly the same every year, and he concluded with “May the best marksman or markswoman win!” before he moved to sit in his place of honor.

Predictably, Tina beat most of her rivals with ease, but to everyone’s surprise, she seemed to be evenly matched with a young marksman who wore his hat and hair in a way that it obscured his features.

“Who is he?” Percival asked Abernathy and gestured to the unknown competitor.

“Oh, that’s the man who didn’t want to give us his name. Almost a boy, still. He’s giving the Princess something to chew on, isn’t he?” Abernathy replied, absent-mindedly, and Percival returned to watching the competition.

In the end, it was a close call between Tina and the unknown marksman, but he beat her by a few points. As the results were called out, Percival caught his sister’s gaze and could tell that she was seething. With an apologetic shrug in her direction, Percival began the award ceremony.

*** *** ***

“The best marksman has been found,” Prince Percival announced and gestured for Credence to step forward. “Hand me the ring, please.”

Credence blinked in confusion but obeyed. “Ring, your Highness?” he whispered.

Percival, in turn, presented him with a ring, embellished with numerous jewels.

“You’ve won the contest, thus, the ring belongs to you now,” the Prince explained.

He took hold of Credence’s hand and slid the ring on his gloved finger. It fit perfectly. Credence examined the ring in awe – even though the Barebone family was among the highest nobles of the kingdom, he’d rarely ever seen such a precious and ostentatious jewelry.

From behind Percival, he could hear Princess Porpentina grumble: “ _I_ wanted that ring.”

Credence gulped. He didn’t want to get in trouble with the Princess again. While he was almost sure she wouldn’t recognize him as the servant boy who’d thrown a snowball at her head, it was never a good idea to anger any member of the royal family (or, in general, anyone who had more power than you, Credence mused, thinking of his stepmother).

Percival turned his head towards Tina, facing away from Credence.

“Tina, he won the contest fair and square,” Percival reminded her. “You were there. If you want to win next year, maybe you just have to practice more.”

Princess Porpentina narrowed her eyes at Credence. “He reminds me of someone,” she mumbled, just low enough for Percival and Credence to hear.

Credence didn’t hear what Percival replied to his sister, he slowly backed away and broke into a run back towards where he’d left Caradoc. He got onto his horse and galloped away, the last thing he heard from the Hunt was the Prince’s voice yelling for him to come back, that the ceremony wasn’t over yet, didn’t he want to attend the banquet?

As he rode back to Barebone Manor, he was relieved to find that nobody was following him. Credence knew he needed get his emotions under control, and quickly, too. Overt display of happiness always led to suspicious glances from his stepmother and stepsister.

On the one hand, he felt giddy and elated because he’d won the shooting contest, and also because Percival had given him a ring. On the other hand, he was afraid the Princess Porpentina had sniffed him out as the disgraced stepson of Lady Barebone.

Still, he’d gotten a ring from Percival. He slowed Caradoc down as they made their way back to the Estate and glanced idly down at the jewel. Credence wondered how much the ring was worth and whether he could sell it. Maybe he could make enough money in order to get away from Mary Lou once and for all, maybe move to the city and get a better job.

He sighed – those were thoughts for another day. They had reached the hut, and Credence dismounted.

He took care of Caradoc and reluctantly changed out of the enchanted garments and back into his ill-fitting clothes. Before he made his way back towards Barebone Manor, he once more put on the ring and looked at his hand. Suddenly, the ring seemed too precious and beautiful for him. Credence squeezed his eyes shut, took off the ring and placed it right next to the twig he’d gotten from Jacob.

“Back into the lion’s den,” he muttered to himself as he began to lead Caradoc back to the stables.

His timing couldn’t have been worse – Mary Lou and Chastity returned from their trip to the city at the exact same time and saw him with Caradoc.

Lady Barebone later ordered him to take off his belt and whipped his palms as a punishment. She hadn’t used the belt on him in years, which just meant that Credence was no longer accustomed to the pain that came with it as he’d once been.

By the end, Credence had been a whimpering mess and Jacob had found him curled up into a ball, hidden away in a corner. He’d returned with ointments and bandages for the wounds and had called Mary Lou many names that he’d have no doubt received a similar punishment for if she’d heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, now that I've thought about it, the enchanted hazelnuts are never really explained in the movie I'm basing this off - it's just like some higher power wants them to be together and uses the most outlandish means possible to achieve that goal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the ball chapter into two parts, because it's not even finished yet, but the word count was already over 6k, so have fun with The Winter Ball, Pt. 1
> 
> Once again, English isn't my native language, this fic is unbeta'd, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the chapter, I love love love getting comments and feedback!!! <333

**Chapter 3**

Mary Lou had told him to scrub the entrance hall floor, for what, Credence didn’t know. Maybe it was just a ploy to ensure he saw Chastity and her before they departed, it was the day of the Winter Ball after all.

His stepmother had been in an increasingly bad mood the closer the they got to the Ball – she’d even belted Credence’s palms again a few days ago, even though he’d been on his best behavior. Due to this, Credence was working with clenched teeth, as every wrong movement threatened to make the wounds split open again.

It was nearing nightfall and with a flourish, Mary Lou and Chastity, all dressed up for the ball, made their way down the swooping staircase.

Credence had to acknowledge that Chastity looked beautiful, however, Lady Barebone mostly looked like an overgrown bat in her heavy fur coat. While his stepmother thankfully ignored him, Chastity made her way over to where he was crouched down on the floor and scrubbing the already spotless floor. She nudged him with her foot until he looked up at her.

“Hey, Credence, don’t you want to come to the ball with us?” she asked, ostensibly kind, but Credence had known her long enough to detect the viciousness behind her docile mask.

“I know that I’m not allowed to come to the ball,” he replied quietly and returned to his work, hoping she’d leave him alone.

Instead, Chastity laughed. “You’re right. If people saw you, they’d flee, filthy and ugly as you are!” she mocked. Credence knew for a fact that he was not filthy, but Chastity apparently didn’t care about details.

“Well, finish scrubbing the floor. Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you about the ball, would you like that? I’ll tell you everything about who was there, who wasn’t, how many times I danced with the Prince…”

Credence tuned her out, tried to think of Percival calling him the prettiest boy at the ball and then tried to think of anything but that, because the memory hurt.

He’d sneak out later on, he decided, even at the risk of another lashing from Mary Lou. He needed some time alone, away from the Manor where every room and every corner held memories of a better time, a time that was irrevocably over.

*** *** ***

Credence sat in his hut again and felt irrationally angry for how miserable Chastity had made him feel before their departure. Most of all, he was upset because he’d _let_ her taunts get to him. He’d always known that Mary Lou had a screw loose and that Chastity had a hidden streak of cruelty, by now, he should be used to it.

He felt compelled to look at his trinkets and souvenirs again, most precious among them the ring he’d gotten from Percival a week ago. Credence didn’t want to touch any of the finer, more expensive objects with his hands, as he was worried he might get blood on them, even though he’d renewed the bandages on his hands not long ago. Instead, he picked up the twig from Jacob once more.

He idly wondered whether the remaining two nuts might be enchanted as well – maybe there were more hidden surprises waiting for him? Furtively, Credence took one of the remaining two hazelnuts and threw it over his shoulder. He was secretly hoping for some healing ointment for his abused palms.

Credence never heard the nut reach the ground. After a few seconds, he turned around and gasped when he found a gorgeous suit and coat laid out on the ground of the hut. As with his trinkets, he didn’t want to dirty the no doubt expensive fabric with his blood, but when he looked closer, he found a pair of smooth leather gloves. Credence put them on and only then dared to touch the suit and examine it.

To his surprise, he stumbled upon a mask that would perfectly cover half his face – before he could contemplate this, he heard an impatient whinny from outside. Credence looked out the door and was startled to discover Caradoc had somehow been transported from the stable to the hut. The horse was already saddled and bridled and apparently only waiting for him.

Credence stared at the suit on the ground, at the mask in his hands and took a deep breath. It looked like it was time for his first Winter Ball.

*** *** ***

The Winter Ball had commenced and Percival was obliged to dance during the first few songs, as were Queenie and Tina. Percival couldn’t spot Queenie in the vast ballroom, but he noticed Tina had asked Baron Lestrange’s daughter to dance.

He himself was dancing with Seraphina, who couldn’t quite conceal her schadenfreude when he told her about his parents’ ‘Get hitched or else!’ order.

“And they believe I’d want to get married to you?” she giggled. “Don’t they know that we’d have the sham marriage to end all sham marriages?”

“They probably believe that one of us is still pining for the other,” he interjected and led her expertly across the dancefloor.

“Of course, ever since we ended our relationship, the purpose of my life has been to regain your affections, your grey-haired Highness,” Seraphina said in a sarcastic voice and squeezed his hand.

Percival rolled his eyes. “I’m not that old. Do I have to remind you that I’m two years younger than you?”

“Ah, yes, but I age better,” Seraphina retorted.

“I can’t win this, can I?” he asked.

“No, we’ve known each other for too long,” Seraphina replied. “I know all your weaknesses. You should probably dance with other people, otherwise people might really start to think that we’re more than friends again.”

“Will do,” Percival agreed. “We’ll meet for drinks in an hour?”

Seraphina nodded. “Only, if you notice Lord Malfoy trying to sidle up to me, you need to come over and rescue me.”

“What? You can’t deal with the blond menace on your own?” Percival asked and twirled her. “What happened to the Seraphina I know?”

“Of course I could deal with him myself,” she objected. “But I’d hate to cause a diplomatic crisis because I had to punch him in the face.”

“You don’t _have_ to punch him in the face,” Percival pointed out, just as the song ended.

“No, you’re right, I could also knee him in the balls,” she said with a smirk and left Percival standing alone on the dancefloor.

Percival took a moment to observe the other guests at the ball and tried to find his sisters. He was sure he’d caught a glimpse of Queenie leaving the ballroom some ten minutes ago and he couldn’t spot her now, so she probably hadn’t come back yet.

He’d last seen Tina dancing with Baroness Leta Lestrange. When he looked for them again, he found that their dancing had evolved into something that closely resembled foreplay and he made his way over to them.

“Do try to be a bit more discreet, little sister,” he said, which earned him glares from both women.

“Percy, you’re interrupting something,” Tina hissed at him.

“All I’m saying is that I saw Lord Malfoy drooling when he spotted the two of you,” he mumbled. “The entire West Wing should be devoid of people for the night. Do with that information what you will.”

Leta only looked amused, but Tina caught sight of Lord Malfoy observing them over the rim of his wineglass and she mouthed a silent ‘Thank you’ in Percival’s direction. She grabbed Leta’s hand and the women made their way out of the ballroom.

The music started again, and Percival asked the first person to dance who was standing in front of him, which turned out to be Lady Barebone’s daughter. He refrained from scowling – he was only interested in one member of the Barebone family and it was decidedly not her.

Still, maybe he could sound her out about her brother and gain some new information.

“Miss Barebone, I understand this your first Winter Ball?” he asked, trying to layer on the charm as much as he could.

The girl responded by batting her lashes and giggling. She apparently tried to appear seductive, but it was quite the opposite.

“You see, I’m always wondering whether your brother is going to join the Ball, but he never seems to attend?” Percival asked.

“My brother?” Miss Barebone seemed confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean Credence,” she replied. “We don’t talk about him much.”

“And why might that be?”

“He’s a disgrace,” came the prompt answer.

Percival was taken aback and he awkwardly continued: “I think I stumbled upon a servant of yours a few weeks back,” he said. “In the forest.”

Miss Barebone at first furrowed her brows, before she burst out laughing: “Oh, yes, I remember! He tried to sneak away. That ugly, filthy boy causes nothing but trouble.”

Percival tried to hide his horror at her reply behind an insincere smile, but Miss Barebone didn’t notice. Thankfully, the song was over soon after their conversation. Percival excused himself and turned away from the girl.

He walked towards his parents who were sitting at the end of the room and observed the ball. His father had excused himself from dancing with his mother earlier, claiming that he was too weak to dance – those were thoughts on which Percival would rather not dwell.

“Percival,” his father started once he’d reached them. “Why’d you let Seraphina go? You made such an elegant couple just then!”

“Father, we’ve been having this argument for the past ten years,” Percival muttered. “I could do with a breath of fresh air,” he added and headed towards the exit of the ballroom.

*** *** ***

Credence had arrived at the royal palace. Obviously, the Winter Ball had already started – Credence could see the lit windows of the ballroom and, if he listened very carefully, he could make out the faint echo of music and the chatter of the ball guests.

Cautiously, he approached one of the windows and peered into the ballroom, trying to get a first impression of the Winter Ball. He was awed. The ball was indeed as legendary as it was purported to be. Elegant decorations and so many people, all dressed to the nines.

Credence quickly checked whether he could spot any familiar faces in the crowd. He let out a small whimper when he discovered that Chastity was dancing with none other than Prince Percival. From where he was standing, Credence could only see the Prince’s back, but judging from the laugh that lit up Chastity’s usually pinched features, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

When they turned around, though, so the Prince was facing the window, Credence was delighted to discover that Percival looked decidedly uncomfortable with Chastity.

Credence smiled to himself – it was high time to catch the eye of a certain prince.

He entered the palace, telling the guards how sorry he was that he was late and they let him pass. Lax security protocol, Credence noted, but he couldn’t complain as it worked to his advantage at the moment.

Before he set foot in the ballroom, Credence put on the mask. If he was recognized by his stepmother or stepsister, it would end badly, no doubt about it. Still, he hoped that the mask and his elegant attire was enough to keep them from recognizing him.

Credence entered the ballroom and was just about take his first look around, when Prince Percival suddenly bumped into him and almost sent Credence sprawling on the floor, had the Prince not reflexively reached out and caught him.

Credence quickly regained his footing, and Percival looked at him with a curious expression, which probably had something to do with the fact that Credence was the only ball guest who wore a mask.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” the Prince said.

“I was late, your Highness. I only just arrived,” Credence replied and drank in the sight of Percival. The man looked irresistible.

Percival cleared his throat. “I’m very sorry I walked into you, I was just about to leave,” he apologized.

Credence frowned and fought down his disappointment. “Then don’t let me keep you,” Credence trailed off and made to turn away, when Percival touched his arm and held him back.

“I think I’ve found a reason to stay a little while longer,” Percival answered and held out his hand to Credence. “May I have this dance?”

Credence placed his gloved hand into Percival’s palm and let the prince lead him onto the dancefloor. It took them a little while to get used to the other’s movements, but after a few songs, they were dancing flawlessly and after a few more songs, Credence dimly became aware of the fact that some couples had even stopped dancing and just watched them from the edges of the dancefloor.

He didn’t care. He was focused on the way Percival’s eyes never left his face, the inch or so he had on the Prince making Percival look ever so slightly up into Credence’s eyes.

It was perfect. It was how he’d always imagined his first Winter Ball.

*** *** ***

Lady Barebone was among the ball guests who observed the Prince while he danced with his unlikely partner – the masked young man had seemingly appeared out of thin air and very obviously turned the Prince’s head.

Chastity was standing next to her and glared at the couple. Mary Lou sharply pinched her daughter’s arm.

“Foolish girl,” she scolded. “He was dancing with you before! What did you do to scare him off?”

“He kept asking questions about Credence!” Chastity hissed and clasped her arm. “It was weird,” she added, and looked again at the Prince, whose delighted expression left little to no doubt that he was rapidly becoming enamored with the young man in his arms.

“Who is he?” Chastity asked. “Why is he wearing a mask?”

Next to her, Mary Lou huffed. “Maybe he’s hiding a crooked nose or an ugly birthmark.”

*** *** ***

Jacob had to wait outside for the Lady Barebone and her daughter, until they left the ball and wanted to return to the Estate. Half an hour ago, a blonde woman had joined him outside – she’d wandered outside for a breath of fresh air as she’d said and struck up a conversation with him.

For his part, Jacob could hardly manage to string words together and form complete sentences just yet, because the unknown ball guest was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He found he was just slightly overwhelmed in her presence.

All of a sudden, she grasped his hands. “Say, Jacob, would you like to dance?”

Jacob grinned at her and spread his arms. “What? Out here?”

“Of course not, darling. Dancing is better with music, don’t you agree? We’ll go to the ballroom,” she said and began to drag him to an entrance to the palace.

“Don’t I need an invitation or something?” Jacob asked, perplexed.

“No, you don’t need an invitation when you’re with me,” she winked. “If anyone asks, just say you’re here on Princess Queenie’s personal orders.”

“Princess Queenie…,” Jacob repeated quietly and gulped.

“Just Queenie, please,” she demanded. “And now we’ll go dancing.”

*** *** ***

Percival had not the faintest idea of how much time had passed since he’d started dancing with the mysterious masked man. It could have been eternity, but it also could have been nothing more than a heartbeat. He kept his gaze on the dark-haired young man in his arms and couldn’t help the perpetual grin on his face that made his cheeks hurt after a while.

“Would you believe me if I said I’d been dreading the ball?” Percival inquired.

His dancing partner tilted his head. “Why would you not look forward to the Winter Ball, my prince? I understand it is the highlight of the year,” he commented.

Much to his dismay, Percival didn’t know the younger man’s name. He’d asked him before, but all he’d gotten in response was a cheeky grin. Percival twirled the young man around before he answered him.

“I was worried about the ball, because my father is going to arrange a marriage for me, if I don’t find a spouse tonight,” he replied, bitterness unintentionally bleeding into his voice.

“Any promising candidates?”

“Yes, there is one,” Percival answered. “But I haven’t asked him yet.”

“Do you think anyone would refuse you, your Royal Highness?” his dancing partner asked and gave him a smile. “You’re a good catch, after all.”

“Hard to say if anyone would refuse me, considering I don’t even know your name. I should know at least that much, before I ask you to marry me, don’t you agree?” Percival retorted with a wry grin. He’d made his intentions clear, so now it was up to the other man…

“Quiet, your Highness, I think people might be listening in,” his masked beauty shushed him.

“I don’t care about that,” Percival laughed. “Everyone may know that I’ve fallen in love at first sight tonight.”

The young man bit his lip. “Maybe not exactly first sight…,” he mumbled.

“We’ve met before?” Percival inquired excitedly. “Where? When? Take off the mask, so I can recognize you!”

Meanwhile, their dancing had gradually devolved from proper ballroom dancing into a slow dance – they were barely doing more than swaying from side to side and turning slowly on the spot.

“I’ll give you a riddle,” the young man said.

“A riddle?” Percival asked incredulously.

“A riddle,” he confirmed. “It has three parts. If you solve it, you’ll know who I am and I’ll take off the mask.”

Percival’s head was spinning with emotions by now, so he quickly agreed. “Tell me.”

The young man in his arms cleared his throat. “First part,” he commenced. “An unwashed boy dressed in rags, but not a servant.”

Percival’s eyes widened. He was convinced he’d heard that exact phrase not long ago, but he couldn’t remember where. Slowly, he shook his head.

The man in his arms deflated for a split second, but quickly recovered. “Second part – hitting the bullseye every time, but not a hunter,” he offered.

Percival was about to shake his head again, when a large ring on the young man’s gloved hand caught his eye. Strange, nobody else wore gloves inside, but that was not what interested Percival. It was the ostentatious ring that drew his attention, because he recognized it.

“The ring from the royal Hunt,” he whispered. “You’re the marksman that beat Tina!” Percival exclaimed.

From the man’s broad grin, Percival could tell he was on the right track. “Wait, _Tina_ …the boy in the forest, who played that prank on her with the snowball, that was you as well?”

His dancing partner nodded excitedly.

“What’s the third part of your riddle, then?” Percival asked.

The man stepped closer, and looked him squarely in the eyes.

“The prettiest boy at the ball, only a couple years too late,” he whispered and his eyes were drawn to Percival’s lips.

Percival closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, there was no mistaking his dancing partner for anyone else. So it had been a large-scale prank, Percival mused. The incident in the forest, Credence’s disappearance after he’d won the Hunt, his disguise at the Winter Ball, and his sister’s misleading comments earlier – and Percival had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker, but he found he wasn’t angry with the younger man.

“Credence,” he mumbled and felt laughter bubble up in his throat. “You little minx,” he guffawed and pulled Credence close to him.

“May I?” he asked and gestured to the mask.

Credence bit his lip and gave him permission. Percival slowly lifted the mask from Credence’s face and cast it aside. Oh, his boy had grown into a beautiful young man and Percival was slightly miffed at the fact that they were in public at the moment. He recalled Lady Barebone’s tales about debaucheries and caught himself thinking that he very much wanted to do a little debauching of his own. Pity he’d already given Tina the tip with the West Wing earlier on.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he whispered into Credence’s ear, who flushed red in response. “Still, I believe I was trying to propose, before you interrupted me with your riddle,” Percival remarked. “Just so you know, I mean it. If you want me…”

“Well, of course I do,” Credence muttered in return and couldn’t quite hide his smile. “People are watching, though. I’m sure they’re asking themselves what’s going on at the moment.”

Percival smirked. “Let’s give them something worth watching, then,” he murmured and enjoyed the way Credence’s blush intensified even more. So his boy had a dirty mind, very interesting. “That’s not what I meant,” he clarified with a wink, before he stepped away from Credence.

“What do you…?” Credence started, but immediately fell silent when Percival got down on one knee in front of him.

“Credence Barebone,” Percival proclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear him. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Momentarily overwhelmed, Credence only managed a shaky nod, before he found his voice again. “Yes. Yes, of course I will,” he said and laughed.

Percival stood up again and beamed at Credence. He cupped his fiancé’s cheek and was just about to kiss him when they were interrupted by a loud commotion among the ball guests.

Percival turned his head and saw Lady Barebone shoving a few other guests aside, in order to make her way over to Credence and him. The woman didn’t look pleased.

“What’s her problem?” Percival asked Credence, but was startled to see that his fiancé had gone deathly pale and was staring at his stepmother with a panicked expression. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I’m so sorry,” Credence managed to say, before his stepmother grabbed his arm with one hand and slapped him hard across the face with the other.

“Stop!” Percival yelled at Lady Barebone. “Don’t hurt my fiancé!”

Lady Barebone raised her eyebrows for a moment, before her whole demeanor changed into something calmer, but also much more sinister.

“Oh, he can’t be your fiancé, your Royal Highness,” she explained flippantly. “According to Rappaport’s Law, a member of the nobility cannot get married to a commoner and you, as a prince, absolutely cannot get married to this sorry excuse for a servant boy, no matter how much you might want to.”

Percival snorted and shook his head. “Lady Barebone, I think the joke has gone on for too long. We both know Credence is a member of high nobility, not a servant boy,” he replied and smiled at Credence, who didn’t return the smile nor met Percival’s eye, only let out a weak whimper.

At this reaction, Lady Barebone grinned maliciously. “Oh, did he tell you that, your Royal Highness?” she asked. “A commoner trying to trick a member of the royal family into marrying them – isn’t this a violation of Rappaport’s Law? Your Royal Highness, please remind us, the punishment for violating Rappaport’s Law is…?”

“Death,” Percival finished in a hollow voice and Credence’s legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this got kind of dark towards the end, but don't worry, it'll all turn out alright!
> 
> Also, just letting you know that the next chapter might take a while, because finals are rapidly approaching and turning me into a ball of stress, anxiety and insomnia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so this is really getting out of hand. I hope you're not mad that the chapter count has increased AGAIN?
> 
> Ok, after the last chapter had a very dramatic ending, things will calm down a little in this one. Like, the previous chapter was the hurt, and now the comfort follows.
> 
> Also:
> 
>  
> 
> [have you seen this gorgeous art?](http://quietfalk.tumblr.com/post/156038324507/originalgraves-takes-his-lovely-boy-credence-out)
> 
>  
> 
> I saw it on tumblr and it's so much like I imagine Graves and Credence (sans the mask, of course) looked at the ball?
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made, the fic is still unbeta'd and English is still a language I struggle with at times.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know how you liked the fic! Comments make me squeal with joy and fuel my muse <3

**Chapter 4**

_At this reaction, Lady Barebone grinned maliciously. “Oh, did he tell you that, your Royal Highness?” she asked. “A commoner trying to trick a member of the royal family into marrying them – isn’t this a violation of Rappaport’s Law? Your Royal Highness, please remind us, the punishment for violating Rappaport’s Law is…?”_

_“Death,” Percival finished in a hollow voice and Credence’s legs gave out._

*** *** ***

Percival quickly moved to catch Credence before he had a chance to hit the floor and hurt himself. The Prince kept his eyes fixed on Lady Barebone, while a shivering Credence clung to him like a lifeline.

“Would anyone care to explain what is going on here?” Percival asked, having obvious difficulties at keeping his voice calm. He ran a hand over Credence’s back in an attempt to reassure the young man that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, but it didn’t seem to help much.

Suddenly, a mustachioed young man stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“Your Royal Highness, I believe I can help and clarify some of this mess,” he proclaimed.

Credence flinched in surprise.

“Jacob? What are you doing here?” he asked incredulously.

“I could ask you the same, couldn’t I?” the man called Jacob replied. He wanted to add something, but was interrupted by Lady Barebone.

“Mr. Kowalski?!” she screeched. “I forbade you…you were supposed to wait outside, by the carriage!”

Jacob Kowalski, obviously unperturbed by Lady Barebone’s tantrum, turned to face the older woman. “First of all, my Lady, I’m here on Princess Queenie’s personal orders. Surely you are aware that a command from a royal overrides any order of yours,” he explained. “Secondly, while Credence may be a commoner at the moment, he’d be Lord Barebone, if it hadn’t been for your interference.”

From the corner of his eye, Percival could see how Credence gave Jacob a shaky smile.

“You know him?” Percival murmured.

Credence nodded. “He’s the bailiff’s son and my best friend. Well, more like a big brother, really,” he answered.

Lady Barebone opened her mouth to say something, but Percival silenced her with a wave of his hand.

“We should retreat to a quiet corner of the ballroom for this conversation,” he suggested. “I believe a few explanations are in order.”

They did. Once they’d reached a sufficiently secluded corner, Percival took hold of one of Credence’s hands and squeezed it as a gesture of reassurance. Credence winced for a moment, but quickly recovered – still, Percival took that as a sign and resorted to just running his thumb back and forth over the back of Credence’s hand.

“Fine, now we have some privacy at least,” Percival began. “Credence, your stepmother and Mr. Kowalski have both insinuated that you’re a commoner, but I know for a fact that you’re of noble descent. What happened?”

Credence sighed, kept his eyes trained on the floor and told Percival how his stepmother had disowned him shortly after his father’s death, citing disobedience and impertinence as her reasons, but failing to give him any clear example of what he’d done wrong. He further explained how Lady Barebone had sold most of Credence’s belongings and made him sleep in a storage room, how he had to work like a servant, but didn’t get a salary. Credence also pointed out that he was technically not allowed to leave the immediate surroundings of Barebone Manor.

“That’s a rule I often break,” he commented. “Sometimes I get caught and punished for it.”

“Punished?” Percival echoed.

Credence shifted uncomfortably and gestured to his hands. He took off the ring he’d won at the Hunt, handed it to Percival and then slowly peeled off his gloves. His palms were full of bloodied bandages, and Percival was sure he’d find evidence of a violent lashing underneath those bandages.

The Prince paled and carefully cradled Credence’s hands with his own. He mentally berated himself for every time he’d intentionally or unintentionally squeezed the younger man’s hands while they’d been dancing.

“When you saw me in the forest, in my shabby clothes, that’s who I’ve been for the last five years. I was shocked when I stumbled upon you, but I didn’t want your sister to shoot the deer and so I…so I tried to distract her,” Credence confessed in a low voice.

Percival winced. “What about the Hunt?”

Credence didn’t meet his eye. “I sneaked out again. I…wanted to watch the competition, on the off-chance that I might see you. Taking part was a decision I made in the spur of the moment,” he offered. “I was afraid you might recognize me as the disowned, disgraced former heir…”

The Prince blinked and shushed Credence.

“Whenever I asked about you, and let me tell you, I asked quite often, your stepmother told me you were on a Grand Tour. She mentioned stories of debaucheries and how you were squandering your inheritance,” Percival admitted. “When you showed up at the Ball, I thought it was all an elaborate prank. I thought you’d finally come back from your Grand Tour.”

“I didn’t exactly get to go on a Grand Tour now, did I? Not many opportunities for debauchery and squandering when you’re stuck at the Estate,” Credence said with a frown. “Percival, please,” he begged. “I didn’t intend to trick you. I didn’t intend on breaking the law.”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” Percival whispered in his ear and Credence shuddered. “Lady Barebone, I do not believe that tonight’s events constitute a violation of Rappaport’s Law. However, you repeatedly lied to me when I asked about Credence’s whereabouts. Do I have to remind you that in this kingdom, deliberately lying to the heir apparent is a punishable offence as well?”

“I didn’t see how he could be of any interest to you, but of course, that was before you made clear that he is the object of your depraved and perverted desires,” Mary Lou retorted.

Credence’s eyes widened at these insults and Jacob coughed awkwardly.

“Lèse-majesté,” Percival muttered under his breath. “Lady Barebone, I strongly advise you to hold your tongue if you only use it for spewing hatred. Why did you decide to disown your stepson?”

“Credence was a boy of seventeen,” she replied. “He was not remotely ready to take on any responsibilities and not fit to rule over the Estate.”

“And that’s why you disowned him, instead of helping him grow into his responsibilities?” Jacob interjected. “Every member of the staff knows that you wanted the Estate for yourself, but we couldn’t interfere without losing our jobs.”

“Oh,” Credence said. “Jacob, you don’t have to…”

“No, I have to,” Jacob threw in. “Her scheming has gone on for far too long and it’s time somebody called her out on it.”

“Thank you,” Credence mumbled.

Lady Barebone regarded them with a sneer. “As it seems the gentlemen have made up their mind and cast me as the villain in their sappy story, may I point out that Credence does no longer own such finery as he’s wearing? I assume he stole the clothes from their rightful proprietor.”

“Credence?” Percival prompted. “Where did you get your clothes?”

“Jacob gave me three hazelnuts as a present,” Credence replied. “They are enchanted in some way, because in the first one, I found the hunting outfit and in the second one, I found this suit and the mask. I wore the ring because I hoped it might help you recognize me as the marksman.”

“Pardon, your Highness, but this is ridiculous! Enchanted hazelnuts! I’m sure he stole the clothes somewhere, he’s always had a penchant for causing trouble,” Lady Barebone interrupted.

By now, most of the ball guests had ceased to dance and were watching their interaction with barely disguised interest.

“Lady Barebone, I did not ask for your opinion,” Percival replied with a steely voice and put one hand at the small of Credence’s back. “Magic is uncommon in our day and age, certainly, but not unheard of – you said Jacob gave you the hazelnuts?” he asked and turned to Credence.

“That’s right, your Highness,” the Barebone servant, Kowalski, piped up. “I was driving home from the city when an old bird’s nest fell into my lap. The hazelnuts were in it. I gave them to Credence because of something he’d said earlier that day, it was supposed to be a prank. I had no idea they were enchanted,” he explained. “And you didn’t say anything about it, either,” he added, addressing Credence this time.

Percival’s eyes widened as he realized that this was too big of a coincidence to not be the exact same bird’s nest he’d told Tina to shoot out of the tree.

“Your highness, surely you don’t value a servant’s word more than mine?” Lady Barebone threw in.

“You may count yourself lucky if I value your word at all, Lady Barebone,” Percival snapped, but was interrupted when an argument erupted at the opposite end of the ballroom.

“Remember to keep your hands to yourself!” a woman called and then stalked over to where Percival, Credence and Jacob were confronting Lady Barebone.

“Phina?” Percival asked. “What happened?”

She cradled her right hand and shrugged. “Lord Malfoy happened. I figured you could use a distraction and so I caused a scene,” she answered. “Thank me later.”

Indeed, most of the ball guests were focused on the injured Lord Malfoy rather than the argument between Percival and Lady Barebone.

“You didn’t really knee him in the crotch, did you?” he asked in a doubtful voice.

“Of course not,” she replied. “I think I broke his nose,” she added proudly. “Who are these guys?”

Credence and Jacob introduced themselves, and Seraphina sank into a little curtsey. “Lady Seraphina Picquery, at your service.”

Seraphina grinned when she saw how close Percival and Credence were standing to each other.

“So that’s Credence, huh?” she asked and gave Percival a wink. “I must say, you have excellent taste, Perce.”

“Very funny, Phina,” Percival retorted. “Don’t you have your diplomatic crisis to solve?”

“Yes, alright, I’m off,” she said and returned to the center of the ballroom, where she told everyone who wanted to hear it how Lord Malfoy had deserved what he’d gotten.

Lady Barebone scoffed. “What a violent display! People seem to have no manners anymore,” she commented.

Percival bit back a remark on how she herself had whipped her very own stepson.

“I still demand that Credence prove his ridiculous story with the enchanted hazelnuts. I’m of the opinion that he stole his clothes. Unless he can prove otherwise…,” Lady Barebone trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Credence.

“There’s one nut left,” Credence offered. “But it’s back at the Estate.”

Lady Barebone laughed. “It’s back at the Estate, what a coincidence!”

“I’ll have a carriage prepared,” Percival offered. “Credence and I are going to fetch the hazelnut, and you are going to wait here. We’ll see who’s right in the end.”

Credence looked relieved and leaned into Percival for a moment. Lady Barebone crossed her arms and wanted to interject something, when Percival cut her off.

“Queenie?” he called and his sister made her way over to him. “Could you help Mr. Kowalski keeping an eye on his former employer? I don’t want her to leave before I return with her stepson.”

“Sure,” Queenie replied and narrowed her eyes at Lady Barebone. Even though Queenie generally appeared to be a rather non-threatening woman, everyone with half a brain knew that no member of the royal family was to be trifled with. Princess Porpentina’s excellent marksmanship was only the tip of the iceberg in this regard.

Percival lead Credence out of the ballroom and told a servant that was just passing them that he needed a carriage as soon as possible.

“We probably need to talk about everything that happened just now, don’t we?” Percival began and turned to face Credence while they waited for their carriage to be ready.

“I’m sorry,” Credence said once more and ducked his head. “I didn’t know you’d propose and I was overwhelmed. I should have remembered that I’m unsuitable.”

“Bullshit,” Percival cursed and Credence reflexively giggled at his use of the swear word. “Rappaport’s Law is anachronistic and needs to be changed, or better yet, repealed. Additionally, your stepmother just incriminated herself over the course of our conversation, whether she’s aware of it or not.”

Credence coughed. “She’s head of one of the old families, though. Doesn’t this give her large-scale immunity?”

Percival gave him a wry grin. “You may recall she called me ‘depraved’ and ‘perverted’. I think this counts as lèse-majesté, doesn’t it?”

“Oh,” Credence answered and his cheeks flushed red. “I think I’m so used to her talk by now that I don’t really listen to it anymore. Well, it’ll probably get worse after tonight…”

“Credence,” Percival interrupted. “You don’t think I’m going to let you return to Barebone Manor to live under her rule, did you?”

Credence blinked in surprise. “But…but I’m her...servant,” he weakly replied.

“She hurt you,” Percival stated. “I’m not going to let that continue any longer, now that I’ve finally found you again.”

“I wasn’t very far away, you know? Usually doing manual labor around the Manor,” Credence replied, tongue-in-cheek.

Percival wanted to reply, but they were interrupted by a servant who informed them that their carriage was ready.

The coachman looked surprised when Percival told him to drive them to the Barebone Estate, but he obeyed without a single remark. Percival joined Credence in the carriage, and they set out.

“What’s going to happen now?” Credence asked with a worried expression.

“Well, I assumed we were going to get that enchanted nut,” Percival replied and put one hand on Credence’s thigh. Thin, yes, but thank God not malnourished.

“Yes, but after that. Will there be a trial because of what I did?”

“No,” Percival reassured him and brushed a lock of hair out of Credence’s face. “There might be a trial for your stepmother, though. I’ll have the kingdom’s best lawyers have a look over her paperwork if you want and see if there’s not something that can be done to restore your rank,” he added.

Credence gave him a bashful smile

“May I…may I kiss you?” he asked.

Percival smirked. “You don’t have to ask,” he replied and Credence licked his lips before pressing a soft kiss to Percival’s lips. After that, he pulled back and looked upset.

“Credence, what is it?” Percival inquired.

“I’m sorry that I’m not…that I can’t be good for you,” Credence finished lamely.

“Excuse me?”

Credence ducked his head. “I’m not experienced when it comes to these things. Mary Lou would have had my head if I’d had encounters with anyone. Sorry.”

This went contrary to everything that Percival had assumed about Credence before tonight – he’d readily admit that Lady Barebone’s talk about excesses in foreign lands had always made him feel slightly jealous. Still, the prospect of maybe being the one who’d show Credence all there was to know about love and sex was far from repulsive.

“Oh Credence, I don’t mind,” he reassured him. “Don’t feel ashamed.”

Beside him, Credence relaxed slightly and faced Percival once more. “Okay,” he whispered and bit his lip.

“Once we’re back at the palace, I should get the doctor to have a look at your hands,” Percival said. “To make sure you don’t get an infection.”

Credence shook his head. “That’s not necessary,” he protested. “It’s not that bad.”

“Did you arrive by horse?” Percival questioned. “Were you even able to hold the reins?”

Credence responded with a little shrug. “It hurt,” he said.

“The lashings…how often…do you have…?” Percival trailed off, not knowing how to finish the question.

The younger man blinked. “Oh,” he breathed and scooted away from Percival as much as the narrow space of the carriage would allow. “I should have known,” he mumbled.

“Credence?”

Credence visibly fought with himself before answering. “I have scars…lots of them…you won’t want to see them. You won’t want…damaged goods.”

Percival pondered for a moment on how he wanted to respond, and in the end he settled for: “First of all, please don’t refer to yourself as damaged goods, or at least know that I don’t see you this way. I don’t mind your scars, either. It might happen that I get angry at Mary Lou, because she gave them to you, but the knowledge that you’ve got scars doesn’t change anything for me. I still want you. I still have strong feelings for you. It doesn’t change anything. Do you believe me?”

Credence closed his eyes for a few moments, features scrunched up in thought. “Not yet, because you haven’t seen my scars yet. It’ll take time, but it might get easier,” he replied.

Percival sent a small smile in his direction. “That’s good to hear, Credence.”

“Everything that already happened tonight…it’s a little overwhelming,” Credence admitted. He tentatively reached out and laid one of his hands over Percival’s. He kept the touches feather-light in order to not cause himself any more pain. Percival lifted Credence’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and to his wrist.

“I understand,” he said.

The carriage came to a halt and the coachman informed them that they’d reached their destination. Percival and Credence climbed out of the carriage and were surprised when a few members of the staff made their way out of the Manor and sank down into curtseys and bows before they realized that whoever had arrived, it wasn’t the Lady and her daughter.

One of the women made her way forward and peered at Credence and Percival. “Gentlemen, what’s the meaning of this? Where are the Mistress and the young Miss?”

Credence laughed. “Cecily, no need to be so formal, it’s just me.”

The staff collectively did a double-take and stared in awe at Credence in his elegant attire. As they should, Percival thought to himself. Credence cut quite a figure.

Percival coughed. “Mary Lou is detained at the Winter Ball. Don’t expect her back for another few hours at least,” he said.

“’Detained’?” the so-called Cecily echoed. “Does that mean this travesty has finally come to an end and we get the Lord we want and deserve?”

Credence shrank back a bit. “Don’t…it’s not…you don’t need to pretend to…,” he mumbled.

“We’ll see,” Percival answered in a firm voice. “Credence, where did you say was the hazelnut?”

“It’s in a hut at the outskirts of the Estate. We’ll need petroleum lamps,” Credence said and seemed surprised when one of the staff immediately went inside and quickly returned with two lit petroleum lamps.

“Thank you,” Credence said and quickly set off.

Percival caught up to him. “Everything alright?” he asked.

Credence didn’t meet Percival’s gaze. “Cecily shouldn’t have said that earlier,” he replied quietly.

“It just means that you’re popular with the staff, doesn’t it?” Percival said. “That’s generally a good thing.”

“That’s mostly because I don’t have to make any unpopular decisions and implement them,” Credence said with a shrug. “They empathize with me because I’m one of them now, but if I had to manage the Estate, sooner or later, I’d have to do something they don’t agree with. I could explain my reasons, of course, but as the Lord of the Estate, out of necessity, I’d have different priorities than my staff,” he explained.

“You think about this a lot, don’t you?” Percival asked.

“Before my father died, we spoke a lot about the future of the Estate, how I should go about running it...Mary Lou was right, in a way, I wasn’t fully prepared to run the Estate when my father died, but I wasn’t the irresponsible hedonist she makes me out to be,” he confessed. “I told you Jacob’s father is the bailiff. Whenever Jacob’s got time and I finished my chores, he explains the current situation of the Estate to me.”

“You’ll make a good ruler one day,” Percival said.

Credence didn’t reply, but Percival was sure that he could see him smile. They didn’t speak for a few minutes as they made their way away from Barebone Manor over the grounds. At last, Credence gestured to a ramshackle hut.

“We’re here. I usually come here when it all becomes too much,” he said and opened the door. “Mind your step,” he added and entered the hut.

Percival followed him. Credence put his petroleum lamp down on a badly made table and picked up a small jewelry box.

“It used to be my mother’s,” Credence explained and Percival stepped closer. “Those are the few things I could save from Mary Lou.”

Credence opened the box and showed Percival the trinkets. “The last hazelnut, my mother’s wedding ring, a handkerchief that once belonged to my father, a letter from my former tutor, Mr. Scamander and I’ve also got a brooch that my father gave to my mother as a present,” he rattled off excitedly, holding each of the pieces into the light so Percival could see them better.

Percival’s heart ached as he took a look around the hut, Credence’s only sanctuary. In his opinion, Credence deserved the world, and he’d do his best to give it to him. By now, Credence was looking at the small chest with a forlorn expression.

“All that’s left of my life fits into this small box,” Credence said and set the chest down on the table. “A bit pathetic, isn’t it?”

Percival shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. It’s not your fault, after all.”

He stepped closer to Credence and pulled him into a hug. Credence relaxed for a moment, before he pulled back slightly.

“Percival? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Percival answered.

“You said you asked after me…why?”

Percival swallowed. “When you surprised me with a kiss, all those years ago, it was so hard to pull away and act casual,” he confessed. “You were beautiful then, as you are now, and I wanted you, I admit that. You weren’t of age, though, and you were quite obviously stressed out of your mind, so I couldn’t have lived with myself if I’d taken advantage of that. When you didn’t attend the Winter Ball the following year, I was a bit…disappointed, so to speak. Add to that Mary Lou’s lies and I was convinced you were no longer interested.”

“No longer interested,” Credence scoffed, as if the statement in and of itself was preposterous.

“When I finally realized who you were at tonight’s ball, it was like a dream come true,” he admitted.

“Took you long enough to recognize me,” Credence said with a wink

Percival laughed. “What was it with the riddle, anyway?”

Credence bit his lip, nevertheless, a muffled giggle escaped him. “I just wanted to have a little fun,” he replied. “Your cluelessness was very entertaining.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Percival quipped, but the words died in his throat. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he muttered and kissed Credence.

The younger man responded enthusiastically and they wasted a few glorious minutes before Credence pulled away in order to catch his breath.

“We should go back to the ball, shouldn’t we?” he suggested reluctantly.

Percival blinked and cleared his throat. “Yes, we should. Do you want to take the whole chest with you and not just the hazelnut?”

Credence tilted his head. “Nobody’s going to take them from me?”

“Nobody,” Percival confirmed.

They slowly made their way back to the carriage, Percival carried their petroleum lamps and Credence carried the little chest in his arms. Whenever Percival looked over to Credence, he smiled and swore to himself that he’d right every wrong his despicable stepmother had done to his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I kind of want to practice my smut-writing, so if you'd like to see epilogue sexy times (maybe *spoiler, but not really* wedding night smut) let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can come up with!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a stressful few weeks. (Also, I probably would have finished this chapter yesterday, but then I finally convinced my best friend to watch fbawtft with me, so yeah...sorry about that, I guess)
> 
> Also, I TRIED to write smut, but I'm not too comfortable with explicit stuff, so...A for effort, at least?
> 
> As always: The fic is unbeta'd and my English is not as good as I want it to be, so I apologize for any mistakes/typos etc. I might have made.

**Chapter 5**

Credence and Percival arrived at the Ball again. It had quieted down a bit, the first guests had started to leave, which was a sign that the King himself had already retired. A quick look around verified that the King was nowhere to be seen, but the Queen could be found in animated discussion with Princess Queenie and Jacob.

The trio had effectively maneuvered Credence’s stepmother into a corner from which she couldn’t escape and Credence smirked as he saw the look of utter revulsion on Mary Lou’s features.

Credence, still keeping his little box of treasures close to himself, approached the group of people together with Percival. Queen Laudine was the first one to spot them and gestured for them to step closer.

“You must be Credence,” the older woman greeted him with a smile. “Mr. Kowalski has told me a lot about you. You’re Grace’s son, aren’t you? I can tell that you have her eyes and you probably also have her smile,” she said.

Remembering his manners, Credence bowed before he addressed her. “I wouldn’t know, your Majesty,” he replied. “My mother died when I was very young and I just have a few trinkets to remember her by.”

Laudine’s smile turned sympathetic for a moment. “Grace was a wonderful woman and mother. I daresay Lord Barebone was never the same again after she died.”

“I don’t quite know what to say, your Majesty. I’m sorry,” Credence said. The proximity to his stepmother destroyed any comfort he’d found during his short trip with Percival and replaced it with anxiety and fear.

“Percival,” Laudine scolded her son. “You need to take better care of your young man and let him rest. From what I’ve heard, he’s been through a lot.”

The image of Percival grumbling due to his mother’s words made Credence laugh, before he remembered that he was supposed to treat Percival with respect and he slapped a hand over his treacherous mouth.

No member of the royal family seemed to mind his reaction, though, Laudine’s face just lit up. “You do have Grace’s smile, I knew it,” she said.

“Now, Credence, if you’re done ingratiating yourself with the Queen, can you prove that you didn’t steal your clothes?” Mary Lou demanded from her position in the corner. “I suppose you can’t. You’d do well to remember that filth dressed in fine threads is still only filth.”

Credence hardly reacted to Mary Lou’s insult, but he was taken aback when he heard Percival positively snarl at Mary Lou’s words. The older man possessively wrapped an arm around Credence’s waist and pulled him close.

Even more surprising was the fact that Laudine and her daughter both eyed Mary Lou with steel in their gazes. The Queen and the Princess, who both seemed so joyful and careless, hid an intimidating determination under their façades. Credence quickly turned his head to gaze at Percival and found the same exact look on the Prince’s face – in this moment, the family resemblance was unmistakable.

“Lady Barebone,” Percival coldly addressed Credence’s stepmother. “May I remind you that in our kingdom, a suspect is customarily given the benefit of the doubt? I feel it would be very unwise if you made more hasty accusations.”

“It’s alright,” Credence said with a shaky voice. “I’ve brought the last hazelnut, I can prove my story.”

“Is it really magical? Jacob mentioned something about enchantments to me!” Princess Queenie asked Credence excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to see real magic!”

“I think so,” Credence replied weakly, the presence of his stepmother making him nervous. He reminded himself that he’d only have to demonstrate the enchantment on the last hazelnut, and afterwards he’d be allowed to retire in the palace. He wouldn’t have to return to Barebone Manor ever again, if he didn’t want to, Percival had said as much on their way back to the palace. Credence took a quick moment to lean against Percival for comfort and then stepped away from him.

He opened the chest and pulled out the last hazelnut. “I’m ready,” he said to Percival. The Prince signaled a short, rat-faced servant over to him and quietly gave him some instructions. The servant left them and made his way towards the center of the ballroom.

“Mother, would you please escort Lady Barebone so that she may observe the display?” Percival asked his mother.

“Naturally,” the Queen smirked and took Mary Lou by the hand.

In this moment, the servant made an announcement to the ball guests, informing them that Prince Percival needed their attention for a few short minutes.

“It’ll be fine,” Percival said to reassure Credence and then stepped into the middle of the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, I would like to apologize for this highly unusual practice, but someone’s innocence needs to be proven and I ask you to be my witnesses.”

The Prince then gave a short account of Credence’s situation – Percival was a good public speaker, Credence discovered, but then again, he was heir to the throne. This probably came natural to him.

“To prove that he has not stolen anything, we have brought the third enchanted hazelnut with us. Credence, love, if you will please demonstrate…?”

Credence fought down his anxiety as best as he could and stepped forward to Percival’s side. Any words he might have said were stuck in his throat and so he silently held the hazelnut up and prayed with all his might that the magic would work. He closed his eyes and dropped the nut – just like earlier, he couldn’t hear the nut hit the floor, but he could distinguish the surprised gasp of several ball guests.

Credence blinked his eyes open and almost didn’t dare to take a look at the floor. Percival, though, let out a relieved laugh next to him and Credence took that as a reassuring sign.

There was another suit on the floor and while Credence didn’t know a lot about fashion, even he could tell that it was lavish and expensive and probably twice as fine as the suit he was wearing at the moment.

“It worked,” he mumbled, still a bit incredulous and nervous as he was not used to being the center of attention. He was taken aback when Percival pulled him close and hugged him tightly for a moment.

“That’s a wedding suit, Credence,” Percival said with a shaky smile, released Credence from the hug and gestured to the suit on the floor. “I may not be able to legally call you my fiancé just yet, but just know that I think of you this way.”

Credence quickly glanced at Mary Lou, who looked positively livid. Percival, though, wasn’t yet finished with her.

“As Lady Barebone has repeatedly given me false information about the whereabouts of her stepson, I request that she let me have a look over her paperwork. It is only to ensure that nothing illegal has been done to Credence,” he proclaimed and to his immense relief, Credence saw that the nobles seemed to nod in agreement.

“Fine,” Mary Lou spat. “Try to disguise the illicitness of your relationship all you want.”

Percival ignored her. “In order to verify that no paperwork is _misplaced_ at the last moment, royal supervisors shall be sent to the Estate immediately. Queenie, Abernathy, if you would be so kind…?”

Princess Queenie and the rat-faced man, Abernathy, agreed. Credence thought that he caught a glimpse of something that almost looked like viciousness in Princess Queenie’s eyes, but that surely had to have been a trick of the light. Anyway, Credence had had a long day…

Percival seemed to sense Credence’s exhaustion and quietly asked him whether he wanted to retire.

Credence agreed and Percival explained something to the ball guests, but Credence wasn’t really listening anymore. He needed rest, his limbs felt heavy and at this point, his thoughts were just fleeting things that threatened to slip away once he focused on them too much.

Never having to go back to the Manor to live under Mary Lou’s rule sounded too good to be true and he was afraid that any moment now, the fairytale might turn out to only have been a dream. Afraid he’d wake up on his cot back at the Manor and nothing had ever happened, no hazelnuts, no Winter Ball, no Percival, nothing.

But no, the Prince appeared at his side and led a yawning Credence out of the ballroom through the hallways of the palace. After a while, they reached a set of double-doors and Percival ushered him in. The door seemed to have led into a suite of rooms and Percival guided him through them.

“I hope you don’t mind staying here. Unfortunately, there are no adequate vacant guest quarters because the nobles who come from farther away are all staying overnight,” Percival said.

Credence only half listened and just gave him a vague nod before he followed him. He’d slept in a tiny storage room for the past five years, he could make do with a few more nights like this…Credence took a stunned look around – the bedroom was large and lavishly decorated. The bed looked inviting, not at all like the thin, time-worn mattress Credence was used to.

“You call this ‘inadequate guest quarters’? What are the adequate ones like?” Credence said, trying to make a joke but was halfway interrupted by a yawn.

Percival cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. “These are actually my rooms,” he replied.

Credence’s eyes widened. “Won’t there be gossip if I’m staying with you?”

Percival scoffed. “There’s always gossip. If you weren’t staying here, but in a guest quarter, someone would claim that they saw me sneaking to your room during the night. Most palace gossip is annoying, but ultimately harmless. If any of it should bother you, talk to me and we’ll find a solution.”

Credence nodded and yawned again. “Where should I sleep? The chaise lounge?” he asked and tried to not look longingly towards the bed. He’d love to sleep in the bed, but of course he’d understand if Percival would rather not…

“The bed, Credence. You can sleep in the bed. _I_ can take the chaise lounge if you want me to…”

“No,” Credence interjected, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I want you to sleep with me. In the bed. Uh…you know what I mean?”

Percival raised an eyebrow. “Look who’s in need of sleep,” he chuckled and directed Credence towards the bed.

Credence sat down on the bed and just nodded, before he toed off his shoes and let himself fall backwards onto the mattress. He involuntarily let out a content hum that came out more like a moan. The bed was so soft and comfortable. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt as if he were in heaven.

“Come on, Credence, you can’t fall asleep in your suit,” Percival said above him.

Credence blinked his eyes open and saw the older man watching him. Reluctantly, Credence sat up and removed his suit jacket. A bit bolder, he took off his trousers and felt strangely proud as he caught Percival’s hungry stare. Eventually, he started to unbutton his shirt and slid it off his arms.

Percival sucked in a breath. Credence wanted to meet his eyes with a smirk, but was confused when he saw the slightly distressed and angry expression on the Prince’s face.

“Should I not have…?” he started, but quickly realized the cause for Percival’s reaction. The scars. How could he have forgotten? “Sorry,” he mumbled and moved to put his shirt back on.

“No, wait,” Percival stopped him. “May I…?”

Credence nodded, although he wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to.

Percival kicked off his shoes as well and moved to sit on the bed beside Credence.

“Don’t be sorry, doll,” Percival said and gently reached out to trace a scar that curled around Credence’s left shoulder, almost reaching his collarbone. “You’re beautiful,” he rasped and pressed a kiss to Credence’s mouth. Credence felt hot and tingly as he heard these words, and even though he’d normally have protested, right now, he wanted nothing more than believe Percival’s words.

“So fucking beautiful,” Percival said and kissed Credence’s neck and shoulder. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” he confirmed and gasped when Percival moved behind him and started mapping every scar on his back with his mouth and tongue.

Credence dimly thought that he should do something to return the favor, but right now, he simply enjoyed being taken care of. A rebellious thought arose – he deserved this moment of idleness. It seemed like he’d been on edge for these past five years, and now he was finally allowed to relax.

“Lay down,” Percival commanded and Credence obeyed. He lay down on his side, his mind already a bit drowsy with sleep. The softness of the bed and the warmth of Percival’s body behind him lulled him in. As Percival’s hand made contact with the front of Credence’s underpants, he let out a high-pitched, needy whine that encouraged the Prince.

“Let me make you come,” he murmured into Credence’s ear and Credence gave him permission almost instantly.

Percival pulled down Credence’s underpants and began to jerk him off. Credence moaned wantonly and reveled in the feeling of it – he’d never had anybody do that to him before.

Had he been more awake, he might have felt ashamed that he’d come so quickly, but as it was, his orgasm crashed through him and left him boneless, limbs feeling like jelly.

Percival went to get a washcloth to clean them up and when he returned, he found Credence had fallen asleep just as he’d left him, pants halfway down his thighs and the traces of a content smile still etched into his face.

Percival cleaned him up, shrugged out of most of his own clothes and slid underneath the covers. He tucked Credence’s underpants back in place, only half waking Credence in the process.

The younger man regarded him with bleary eyes for a moment, before he turned around and snuggled close to Percival. All things considered, life was good.

*** *** ***

Credence settled well into palace life. It was still strange for him to have people follow _his_ orders again, instead of the other way around. What was even his status? Prince Percival’s lover, since the Prince couldn’t call Credence his fiancé?

Considering the turmoil that had happened at the Winter Ball, the violent dispute between Lady Picquery and Lord Malfoy and the start of an investigation of Lady Barebone, the King had made up his mind and decided to not yet arrange marriages for his children. This would have to wait until everyone had calmed down once more. The King’s children were grateful for the respite – Tina was busy exchanging letters with Baroness Lestrange, Princess Queenie was allegedly spending every free minute she had with Jacob Kowalski and Percival was adamant that he’d either marry Credence or not get married at all.

Credence had been scared when he had to meet the King and Princess Porpentina for the first time after moving into the palace. Percival and the Queen, though, assured him that he’d have nothing to fear. Princess Queenie was not present for the meeting, as she, together with Abernathy, was still overseeing the investigation at Barebone Manor.

Princess Porpentina had taken one look at Credence and recognized him as the marksman who’d beaten her at the Hunt. She’d given him a half-smile and demanded a rematch, but that was before she saw the renewed bandages covering Credence’s injured palms. After asking how he’d gotten hurt and hearing Credence’s response, her face darkened and she cracked her knuckles. Lady Barebone was lucky that a different princess was overseeing the investigation, she said.

The King had seemed sympathetic, even as Credence explained his current status as a servant, even though he was of noble descent.

“I am surprised that Lady Barebone is familiar with such an ancient law. It was, after all, signed a few centuries ago and rarely needs to be used today,” the King mused.

Credence, thanks to an explanation from Percival, knew the full story behind the law. A civil war had broken out in the North of the country a few hundred years ago. A group of rebels calling themselves “Scourers” had tried to take power away from the aristocracy. Many nobles had fallen victim to the rebels, who’d often kill the whole family except for the last heir or heiress and then force them into a marriage to a Scourer, in order to take legal possession of their spouse’s Estate and acquire the immunity that came with the title of Lord or Lady of the Estate to ensure that no legal action could be taken to punish them for their crimes.

Rappaport’s Law had originated as a way to delegitimize these forced marriages and return the Estates to their rightful owners after the Scourer rebellion had been crushed, but as the King had correctly pointed out, this had happened a long time ago and the black legend of the Scourer Rebellion was almost forgotten these days.

“Your Majesty, Lady Barebone uses every threat imaginable, if she thinks it might benefit her,” Credence replied and cast his eyes down. “She has a violent streak. The fact that she is well-informed about such brutal things as Rappaport’s Law does not come as a surprise to me.”

Percival had taken a long look at Credence’s bandaged hands. “Violent streak, indeed,” he’d muttered under his breath.

*** *** ***

About a month after Credence had moved into the royal palace, a horse sped into the palace court and Princess Queenie dismounted.

“Get me my brother!” she yelled. “It’s extremely important and cannot wait.”

A servant informed her that the Prince could be found in his study, and Queenie rushed through the palace in order to reach him. Not bothering to knock, she burst into the room and stood before her brother, trying to catch her breath.

Percival stood up, greeted her and waited until her breathing had returned to normal.

“Where’s Credence?” she asked.

“At the shooting range with Tina,” he replied. “Why, have you got any news on the investigation of Lady Barebone?”

Queenie met his eyes and held up a bundle of documents. “I have reason to believe she won’t be Lady Barebone much longer,” she replied.

Percival immediately tasked a servant with fetching his young lover, as they had received important information concerning the investigation of the Barebone Estate.

“What did you say? You found a way to strip Lady Barebone of her title?” Percival asked Queenie.

“I’d really rather have Credence here before I share this information with anyone,” his sister replied anxiously. “But Abernathy and I have found evidence that she never legally held the title of Lady Barebone at all,” she added, a bit out of breath.

Percival stared at her and couldn’t wait for a proper explanation. The few minutes it took for Credence to arrive seemed like an eternity to him.

His fiancé (while he wasn’t officially engaged to Credence, Percival definitely considered himself to be) finally made an appearance, still dressed in his outdoor clothes.

“What happened?” Credence asked. “The servant mentioned something concerning the investigation…?”

“We don’t know yet,” Percival replied. “Queenie?”

Queenie took a deep breath and started to explain how during the investigations, several documents had been discovered that indicated that Lady Barebone had lied about her ancestry and was actually not of noble descent at all. Even more incriminating, she was descended from the rebellious Scourers, had repeatedly corresponded with members of this branch of her family and had even funneled money into helping them spread radical propaganda.

“According to, of all things, Rappaport’s Law, this means her marriage to Credence’s father was never legally binding,” Queenie explained and turned to Credence. “For all intents and purposes, you’ll be Lord Barebone soon.”

Credence let out a whooping laugh and Percival hugged him, but Queenie held up her hand.

“There’s more,” she said with a pained expression. “I’m so sorry I have to say this, but…we also found evidence that Mary Lou is directly responsible for Lord Barebone’s death. Credence, there are passages in letters she’d received indicating that Mary Lou deliberately poisoned your father shortly before you came of age in order to keep you from inheriting the Estate.”

Credence deflated and was glad that Percival had his arms around him in order to keep him upright. It was one thing to have accepted his father’s death – it had hurt, unlike the death of his mother who he’d never really known. But to know Mary Lou was responsible for taking away the one family member he’d had left…

“What’s going to happen to her and Chastity?” he asked.

“Mary Lou will be tried and I can imagine that she will be found guilty of violating Rappaport’s Law and of first-degree murder,” Queenie explained. “As for Chastity…I don’t know what will happen to her.”

*** *** ***

The trial for Mary Lou had been held not long after the initial revelation, as the evidence was damning. She’d hired one of the most prolific lawyers, but that only managed to get her sentence converted from a death sentence to prison for life. Chastity was sent into exile, disgraced and disowned.

*** *** ***

Credence rolled over to his stomach and rested his head on his forearms. His title had been restored to him and he’d officially been Percival’s fiancé for a week now.

“Percival, if we get married, I can never give you any heirs,” Credence said. “Shouldn’t you worry about continuation of the family?”

Percival played with Credence’s hair – the older man had an obsession with Credence’s soft hair as they’d discovered. In general, the Prince had a way of treating Credence like he was the most precious thing he owned and Credence…Credence loved it.

“That’s not a concern,” Percival said. “If a ruler doesn’t have any heirs, they can simply adopt the person who they think should rule the kingdom after the ruler’s death. It’s been done before.”

Credence hummed. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this, you know? If I marry you, I’m giving up the Estate and I want to know that everything’s in good hands, so…I guess I need to speak to the lawyers before the wedding.”

“What have you got planned?” Percival asked and caressed Credence’s neck with his thumb.

Credence turned his head and smirked. “That’s going to be a surprise,” he replied, sat up and moved to straddle Percival. “Just you wait and see.”

Percival stared up at him with the awed expression that Credence had come to recognize as a sign that the Prince was not thinking coherently right now about anything else than him.

They’d explored their relationship during the nights, not giving a damn about palace gossip that was running rampant, just as Credence had thought it would.

“Let them talk and don’t listen,” Percival had told him and so Credence let them talk, but maybe sometimes he _did_ listen and strangely, he was amused by the talk. It was mostly along the lines of how Credence had the Prince wrapped around his finger and the thought made him giggle. He’d probably never openly admit that to anyone, but the way Percival gazed up at him, as if Credence was the eighth wonder of the world, seemed to confirm this theory.

They kissed and soon Percival had Credence on his back and pinned his wrists to the mattress as he sucked marks into Credence’s skin. Percival liked leaving marks on Credence to designate him as his and Credence, in turn, liked the sight of the love bites. During the day, he’d sometimes press on them to keep himself grounded, to remember that he was loved and wanted.

“Turn around,” Percival ordered and Credence obeyed immediately.

If someone, a few months ago, had told him that he’d be spending his nights with Prince Percival exploring a loving relationship, he’d have scoffed and told them to bother someone else. It still seemed like a dream sometimes, waking up in the palace and being addressed as Lord Barebone, even though Credence knew that he wouldn’t hold the title for much longer.

Percival kissed down his back, paying special attention to the larger scars and moved to part Credence’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his most intimate spot.

The moan Credence let out was obscenely loud. Percival, encouraged by this reaction, licked him until Credence was writhing with pleasure and came with Percival’s name on his lips.

It was strange, how he spent so much time with Percival and it still seemed to never be enough, how Credence desired and welcomed his touch like a thirsting man would crave water.

Credence returned the favor by sucking Percival’s cock, something he discovered he liked doing, if not so much for the act itself, but the reactions he got from Percival. He felt powerful and sinful all at once, the act of giving pleasure almost as exhilarating as receiving it.

That night, Credence dreamed about his future. He was going to live with the beautiful man who slept beside him and eventually, the memory of his stepmother’s abuse would start to fade.

Credence smiled and snuggled closer into Percival’s embrace. He had a happily ever after to look forward to, after all.

*** *** ***

Credence’s last act as Lord Barebone was to adopt Jacob as his heir. His first act as Prince Consort was to ennoble Jacob and give him the title of Lord Barebone in order to leave the Estate in good hands.

Jacob’s first act as Lord Barebone was to ask for Princess Queenie’s hand in marriage and the Princess gladly accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about the fic! I love getting kudos and I love your comments even more (not gonna lie, comments give me the validation I so desperately seek) <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr, I'm [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette) and always prepared to fangirl over Fantastic Beasts and HP <3


End file.
